sparks flew
by XxsparkylovexX
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is quite the loner, until one day a girl shows up at the base of halfblood hill. even though her hair is tangled, her clothes are ripped and there is dirt smudged on almost every inch of her body she catches nico's eye. aphrodite's got them in her sight so things might get crazy. sparks will fly(literally) fluffy, later lemon/lime.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pjo for rick riordan does… I just own the oc's and the plot.**

_**Nico's pov**_

The girl stormed up half blood hill with just as much lightning in her eyes as there was in her sword. Her blonde and blue streaked hair was knotted and her system of a down tee was ripped in several places , there was a cut across her check and several on her arms and legs, dirt was smeared on her forehead, knees and arms. An eagle flew about 100 feet away looking as if it was watching her.

She spoke calmly but loudly making everyone next to the border of Half blood hill hear her.

" Can anyone explain why I'm seeing monsters, hearing birds talk and having random creepy dudes hand me weapons telling me crap about my destiny?"

Chiron wheeled himself up to the girl and said

" come with me, I will explain."

So I watched the mystery girl walk off to the big house trialing after Chiron's wheel chair.

_**Chiron's pov**_

We appeared in front of the big house and I lead her inside.

"first off," I said "what would your name be?"

" Ashley, what's yours?" she asked.

"Chiron" I responded and she held out her hand for me to shake.

"um…so," she asked "what exactly is going on?"

"ok so do you know what a demigod is?" I asked

"of course I know what a demigod is! mythology is the only class I've ever passed" she awnsered.

"well you're a demigod." I stated

" no way, I'm not crazy then… unless I'm hulucinating this whole conversation." She said

"no my dear you are not crazy, we are going to set you in the Hermes cabin because we don't know who your godly parent is yet."

"ok" she stated.

"we will find someone to get you situated." I said as I rolled and she followed out of the big house.

As we got to the deck I seen Nico Di Angelo, doing nothing. He usually doesn't do classes with people, he always does everything by himself, and I figured this would be a good chance for him to make a friend.

" Nico, my boy," I said "come here."

He walked over slowly the shadows dragging behind him as he walked.

"yes?" he asked

" could you show Ashlee around camp?" I asked "And could you please get her some clothes?" I asked handing him a small bag full of drachmas.

**Nico's pov**

The bag of drachmas sat in my hand and I looked over at Ashlee.

" names Nico," I said "I guess I'm showing you around.

"guess you are" she said

We walked and I pointed to all the bins telling her which ones were which and we finally reached the CHB gift store after showing her everything.

"we can get you a new system of a down tee," I said "I'm sure they have some in the used band tee shirt section.

I led her to the band tee section. And we looked through it. She pulled out a metallica ride the lightning tee shirt and said

"my favorite band and my favorite album… I'm so getting it."

She then proceeded to get an escape the fate tee and a three days grace shirt. She then frowned

"no system of a down" she said.

" I have a few system of a down shirts" I said " I could give you one."

"no way," she said "you are so awesome!"

She got a yellow pair of shorts, a red pair and then a black pair.

"I'm good." She said

We went up to the counter and an Apollo kid checked us out. With our CHB store bags we walked to my cabin and Ashlee looked at the sign in greek letters.

Άδης

_Hades_

"dude," she said" your dad's hades, that's so frigging awesome."

I chuckled.

" first time I've gotten that response."

"wow." Was all she could say admiring the obsidian cabin.

" Come on," I said. "lets get you that tee shirt."

we walked into my cabin and I switched on the light. Lamps are use full though I always have greek fire burning. I went over to my dresser and looked around throwing a slipknot tee shirt on the floor and scattering numerous others till I pulled out a black system of a down shirt. I held it up and said.

" looks like it'll fit."

I tossed it to her and she grinned and put it in her bag.

I then glanced at the clock.

7:15

" its almost time for you to be in," I said " I'll walk you to the Hermes cabin."

She got up and walked outside as soon as I stepped out of the door the June humidity slapped me in the face.

I lead her to the Hermes cabin

Above the door in greek was written,

. Ερμής

I knocked and Conor Stoll awnsered

"Hello" he said

" I have a new camper," I said "undetermined."

Ashlee gave me a hug and I blushed the shade of blood.

" thanks for the um.. shirt." She said.

"no problem, I guess I'll see you in the morning for rock climbing"

" ok" she replied and hurried off inside.

Aphrodite smirked at her newest couple. She grabbed a rose from her garden, the redder the rose the better the romance. In her hand the rose turned from white to a deep ,deep crimson.

"almost redder than Helens rose, this is gonna be fun." The match making goddess smiled

**AN:/ this is the first chapter in my second fanfiction**

***applauds self.***

**This took about a month to write. If you like it please review.**

**It's nice to know someone is reading this, this will get more fluffy and there might, just might be a future lemon.**

**I got the idea for the electric sword form Clarisse's electric sprear maimer.**

**Your probably guesing who her father is and it's most likely very obvious. I worked really hard so please review and tell meh what you think, give meh sudgestions or just simply tell meh that your there. Bubye.**

- **With love**

_**sparky**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ ok so I will be uploading chapter two sometime in the next two weeks… it might be a tad short because I've been having writers block.**

**Um do you people want the relationship to go faster or slower, please tell me in a review,**

**I'm really really trying to make my fanfictions better,longer, updated faster and less spelling errors.**

**But you who have fanfiction accounts should understand as writers that writers block is a bitch.**

**So uh… happy quanza.**

**Or is this easter?**

**Yeah so uh jolly easter.**

**With love.**

**-sparky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashlee's pov**

I sighed, gods he was hot. He was every girl's dream. Tall,dark and handsome.

Connor or was it Travis, led me to an empty bunk.

"Most of the unclaimed kids have left, so we got an empty bunk."

"Thanks," I said. And laid my bag on the bunk while I think Connor got me a blanket and a pillow.

I drifted off and my dream was… well odd.

A beautiful woman was sitting on a pink sofa in a room of red, white and pink.

"Hello my dear," she spoke with the most gentle voice " Take a seat"

I walked over and sat on the red sofa across from her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aphrodite of course." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Why exactly am I here?" I asked politely

"I am going to make your love life very interesting. I've been planning this for a while. Oh it's going to be PERFECT!" she did a fan girl squeal only worthy of Aphrodite.

We spent a lot of time talking about love, fasion, and makeup tips, though she still wouldn't tell me who the guy who was supposed to be my soul mates name was.

"Can I at least have a hint?" I pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed "He's an angel."

"How is that supposed to help me?" I wined.

"You'll know in good time my dear," she said "Oh I must get going its almost 6:00 am." The love goddess said.

"Ok, Bye." I replied

"Good luck Hun," she said.

And then I woke up.

I put on the new system of a down tee that Nico gave me and the blood red shorts, I brushed my hair and teeth and then applied some eyeliner a girl Courtney let me barrow.

"You almost done with that eye liner?" Courtney asked me.

"Yupp," I said popping the p and gave her the eye liner pencil.

Courtney and I were the only ones left in the Hermes cabin.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Coming!" Courtney yelled and ran to the door.

After a minute Courtney said,

"It's for you Ash"

I ran to the door to be greeted by the grinning face of Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey." He said in his husky voice.

"Hey." I replied.

He leaned against the door frame, his black tee shirt fit tightly showing a six pack, his skinny jeans were tight but not to tight. They were held up by a black and neon green studded belt and chains hung from the sides of his ripped jeans his ankle high converse had neon green laces to match his belt and his black hair fell over his onyx eyes.

"It's Thursday, we have free time… want to hang?" he asked

"Sure," I replied and followed him to a tree behind his cabin.

"This is the best tree for hiding in." he said

"Yeah.." I said

"Here, I'll help you up." He said

Nico grabbed me by my waist and lifted me into the tree then he climbed in after.

We sat there talking about our lives. I told Nico about everything down to the foster home I just ran away from, Nico could relate because until 3 years ago it was only him and his sister. He wouldn't really tell me much about yher except that she was 12 when she died and that her name was Bianca… I understood that he didn't really want to talk about it so we started talking about how capture the flag was tomarow and how Hermes, Zues, Hades, Poseidon and Ares usually have an alliance. We sat up in that tree for hours until after sunset and then he walked me back to Hermes cabin.

"Good night." He said in his husky voice.

"Night." I said.

As soon as I shut the door Courtney ran up to me.

"SPILL!" she demanded.

"ok, ok" I replied and began telling her about my day.

After I was done Connor yelled,

"Lights out." And I made my way to my bunk where I drifted off to sleep.

**AN:/ sorry about its shortness and lack of interesting. It just needed to be over with. I have an extreme case of writers block, my mind is so cluttered but I promise I will do my best to make the next chapter more interesting. This chapter was extremely short which I apologize for but I figured you guys would rather have this than nothing so uh bubye.**

**With love**

**-sparky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: do not own pjo bla bla bla Ricky boy does so uh yeah enjoy.**

**Ashlee'spov**

Courtney woke me up at 5:00am for capture the flag. I barely had enough time to run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth before Courtney was yanking me out the door to fit me for armor. She fitted me with celestial bronze breast , knee and elbow plates on top of my black skinny jeans (borrowed from Courtney) and my bright orange C.H.B shirt.

"Are you better with offense or defense?'' Courtney asked.

"Definitely offense." I replied.

Courtney set down a celestial bronze shield.

"Then you won't be needing this." Courtney said.

"Shields slow me down." I replied.

"Were lucky," Courtney said. "we usually get all of the big 3 kids in our alliance, Together they kick some major ass."

"Isn't there only Nico and Percy?" I asked.

"Thalia always comes to camp for every other game of capture the flag unless there is something major going on with the hunters." Courtney answered.

"Thalia's a daughter of Zeus right?" I asked.

"You got it." She said.

Last night at the camp fire Chiron announced that all magical items were aloud. So that means bolty was aloud. Bolty was my electric sword, there was a button on the side so I could either have it just a normal celestial bronze sword or I could make it electric. I could turn the voltage up like a tazor which was the cool thing. I turned it on medium which wouldn't kill only stun. we walked to the field and waited with our alliance for capture the flag to start. I looked at my watch

7:15

We still had 15 minutes till capture the flag started. Nico walked towards me with a short girl with black spiky hair and big blue eyes and a tall boy with black fringe bangs and sea green eyes, I recognized him as Percy Jackson I had never met him but seen him around.

"Hey Ash," he said "I have some people to introduce you to."

"ok." I said.

"This," he said pointing to the short Goth girl "Is Thalia daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis. You may also call her by pine cone face." Percy laughed and Thalia punched him in the shoulder."

"I'm Ash." I said holding out my hand for Thalia to shake, she grabbed it and shook it. She looked to my sword strapped to my belt and said,

"Nice blade."

"thanks I replied."

Then Percy held out his hand for me to shake.

"Names Percy."

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

The horn was blown and Chiron went over the rules again.

We were given 15 minutes to go over who is going to protect where. we were put in groups of two's and threes, Nico got me as his partner and Percy got Thalia and a bunch of other pairs were assigned by Clarisse La Rue. Percy and Thalia were assigned by the river and me and nico were about 20 feet away from them hiding.

"Remember," he said. "Even if the person you're fighting is your friend you have to look at the flag as if it were your life line, As if when they got it you would die. You could die during this game we take this very seriously. Now just remember the training ok."

"I will." I murmured and we burst into battle.

A boy came up swinging his sword but I dodged every blow with the hilt of bolty, I could tell he was a child of Athena from the intense grey eyes he had. His blonde hair fell slightly over them and you could smell the fearlessness off of him. He hit my blade out of my hand and it skittered several feet away. I was left defenseless staring at my opponent trying to predict his next move. He swung a pocket sized dagger towards my face and grabbed at its handle while I was distracted he hit me in the side with his other blade I heard my ribs crack and I tried to get back up he then hit me again and I reached out my hand and touched his leg. I heard a crackle like hot mettle falling into peroxide and he fell, I could tell he wasn't dead just unconscious by the rising and falling of his chest. I managed to crawl towards the flag and stood up my ribs still hurt like I was hit with bricks but I managed to waddle my way over to help Nico fight an Apollo camper. Nico was right by the red flag and he just had one more camper to get past. Annabeth. I told Nico to shadow travel behind her while I distract her.

"Hey there blondie." I said.

"That makes no sense you're also a blonde."

"Nut uh I'm a natural brunette." I replied.

"Fine," she said. "Are we gonna do this or what."

And with that she was swinging her sword at me I blocked her I was in no condition to do anything else.

The horn was blown.

Nico had gotten the flag.

We had won.

My ribs ached like fuck.

"Blue team has won." Chiron announced.

After all the high fives were given to Nico he ran over and hugged me really tight.

"Thanks… without you we wouldn't of won… this is my first time to be the one to get the flag." He said excitedly.

"Ouch… My ribs… Your crushing them."

"Oh My Gods I'm so sorry what happened?"

"An Athena kid hit me in the rib cage with the hilt of his sword."

"Here let me see." Nico demanded.

I pulled up my shirt to reveal the huge black, blue and purple bruise on my ribs.

"I think the're broken," said Nico. "I'm gonna take you to the infirmary."

Nico scooped me up bridal style and ran to the infirmary I was laid on a hospital bed where and Apollo camper put me In a brace and fed me ambrosia it tasted strangely of bagels.

Nico sat and talked to me refusing to leave.

"With 3 broken ribs how did you manage to hobble over to me and fight Annabeth?" Nico asked me.

"I don't know I guess where there's a will there's a way."

And we talked till midnight and we both fell asleep there right where we were.

**AN:/ ok so my last chapie was short so I'm hoping this made up for it… please people review and tell me your out there so I know if I should even update so uh I expect 3 reviews and or I'll be super slow with updating so uh yeah.**

**With love (I guess)**

**-Sparky**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians all I own is the plot and the oc's**

**NICO'S POV**

It had been a month since Ashlee had broken her left ribs, She was doing fine now after lots of ambrosia and nectar. She was only in the infirmary for like a week and every day after my activities I would go to see her for two or three hours, Courtney would come every other day one hour before me so the girls could do whatever girls do. At the moment Ash and I were sitting at the lake with our feet in the water skipping rock climbing. Ash and I had grown really close in the last month or so to the point where almost every day we were together.

"I wish my dad would claim me," sighed Ashlee. "Chiron it would only be like a week before he did."

"He will Ash." I promised not knowing if that promise could be kept.

The horn was blown for dinner and I couldn't belive we had been sitting there so long, staring at the sunset. I helped Ashlee up.

"Come on Ash lets go." I said not wanting to let this moment slip. The beautiful sunset and the girl who was more beautiful than any sunset ever could be, my hand was still grasping mine from helping her up.

We heard twigs snapping and Ash let go of my hand and whipped around, I also turned around.

It was just a squirrel.

Damn ADHD

We started walking for the dining pavilion, since it was a Wednesday we got to sit at any table we wanted, which was really cool.

I got in line burned an offering to my father and said hello to Hestia.

Ashlee said hello to Hestia and burned an offering whispering,

"Please Dad, Whoever you may be just claim me."

We started walking back to the Hades table and a lightning bolt was glowing over her head in yellow and electric blue. She didn't seem to see it and everybody was staring at her.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Um, look up" I said.

Ash looked up and gasped.

**Ash's pov**

YES. I screamed in my head, I finally knew who my dad was and the best thing was he was one of the big three.

Chiron wheeled himself up to me and told me to gather my things and be moved into the Zeus cabin by 9:00pm. Nico offered to help even though it was only two bags. We ate and then went to the Hermes cabin to get my bags.

"Are you happy?" Nico asked.

"Hellz yess!" I squealed and jumped in his arms. He chuckled into my hair and I blushed realizing how close we were, my body pressed up against his muscled chest. I awkwardly coughed and stepped back pushing my hair behind my gauged ear and awkwardly chewing on my lip jewelry

We then picked up my bags and began our decent towards the Zeus cabin. I opened the creaky door and set my things inside and Nico gave me a hug good night.

**IMPORTANT (sorry the chapters really short, but hey it's sumthin')**

**AN:/ ok so I've been kinda drifting away from this story…if you really want me to continue and make this fic at least 10 chapies then please give me 12 reviews so I know that there are enough people who are actually reading my story so I have some motivation to continue, if I do continue my updating might be kind of slow like within 1-1 and a half months apart. I think I'm going to start another Nico x OC fic that I have had tons of ideas for. I have had alot of stress from school lately. The other day my ex boy friend started telling everyone in my 3****rd**** hour how poor I am and embarrassing me and saying all my clothes are from good will and I told him to shut up and he said "Start talking shit when you get your teeth fixed" (my teeth are crooked and I need braces) and then I threatened to kick his ass and he said. "Your just a stupid emo, what are you gonna do?"**

**Yeah so basically please review :D**

**With love**

**-sparky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own PJatO Blah blah blah.**

**Ashlee's pov**

It had been a week since I had been claimed and had my own cabin all to myself. It was Thursday so we got free time and Nico and I were supposed to hang out at the beach. I put on my black and blue striped bikini top and a pair of jean shorts, I poked my stomach which had always been kind of a blow to my confidence. I wasn't that much overweight maybe 10 pounds but it still bugged me since the Aphrodite girls were walking around in their stringy bikini's with full confidence flaunting around their "Perfect" bodies and acting like they were so much better than everyone. Especially Drew that bitch deserved a good punching always looking at me like I was pathetic and calling me a loser.

Aphrodite herself was the nicest women I ever met and even she admitted that most of her daughters got so wrapped up in themselves that they turned into complete snobs.

I threw my blonde and blue dyed hair up into a ponytail leaving my bangs down. I didn't bother with putting any black liner around my electric blue eyes because it would all wash off anyway.

I walked out my cabin door and locked it behind me making my way down to the beach.

Nico was watching the waves sitting on a rock shirtless and in his black and red skull swim trunks. I walked up behind him and played with his hair.

"Hey Ash." He said chuckling.

"Hey _Neeks." _I joked knowing he hated the nick name.

I sat down next to him enjoying the peacefulness in the air,

"Can I ask you something." He asked.

"Anything." I replied.

**Nico's pov**

I thought for a minute about how I wanted to word this.

"Do you like me?" I blurted

"No Nico I hate you." She replied sarcastically grinning.

"No Ash like *couph couph* romantically, Because every time I see you I just want to kiss you more and more." I replied.

Awkward silence.

'_gods she must feel so awkward'_

"It's ok, if you don't feel the same. I'll unders…" I added.

She cut me off and our lips mashed together.

"That should be an answer enough." She smiled

I smiled the biggest smile I have in a long time.

"So," She asked "we're like a couple now right?"

"Yupp." I beamed.

So we sat there in silence holding hands and watching the sunset, I felt amazing like nothing could bring me out of this high even if Zeus were to blast me out of the sky right now.

**~On Olympus~**

Aphrodite squealed watching the new couple in the Aphrodite cam. Ares grunted.

"Isn't there like fighting or something we could watch on this thing?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Typical Ares." She about face palmed.

Apollo was too busy jamming _if I had you _by Adam Lambert his headphones blocking any other noise from his ears.

Hermes was spit balling Dionysus who was drunk and picking the paper out of his curly locks yelling

"As soon as I'm done with this vodka your DEAD!" at Hermes who continued to giggle like a bubbly fan girl.

Hephaestus was taking apart remote control cars and re- building them.

Poseidon was playing fetch with _Bessie the cow serpent._

Hades was playing _freak on a leash_ by korn on his I pod his skull ear buds loud enough to hear if you were 3 feet away.

Hera was off somewhere doing whatever she does.

Zeus was eating a cinnamon bun and playing Nyan cat on his tablet while Athena simply said

" Immature… so immature." Towards Hermes and walked to the library.

Aphrodite and Eros continued watching the cute new couple oblivious to everything else that was going on around them they both sighed

"This is gonna be fun."

**AN:/ ok so that was the chapter… the end was just 'cuz I havn't really included the Olympians a lot..**

**Plus I discovered this really weird thing, whenever I go up a size with my gauges and it burns if I jump up and down repeatedly it doesn't hurt again till I stop jumping its just really odd I thought I'd share it. I'm seriously considering putting a lemon in future chapters, my goal is to make this like 12 chapies and to update I now request 2 reviews for each chapter so I have motivation to continue. What the hell I'm not gonna wait for the rest of the reviews I'm posting this now.. Ps it snowed where I live today it was crazy cuz yesterday it was like 75 degrees ferenhieght (THAT IS SOOOOOOO MISSPELLED BUT HELL IF I CARE :P)**

**XD**

**Thank you**

**With love**

**-Sparky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK… so I am going to be putting my stories on hiatus.. I will most likely be back on sometime in July of 2013.**

**I have a lot of shit happening right now, I have tons of exams because it's the end of the year.**

**It's almost summer so I've been out with my friends and I'm having tons of boy troubles and problems with bullying and I havn't really been seeing my dad because he always yells at me about my piercings (which I took most of them out, even my beautiful 0g gauges which are now down to like 12g L)**

**So I just started seeing my dad again and my step brother keeps being a brat. So school, friends, boys, my dad and writers block are keeping me away from fanfiction at the moment.**

**Though I might write one shots every now and then in the next two or 3 months if I'm up to it I'm just not up to multi- chapter stories right now because my mind is so cluster fucked at the moment. I may attempt to write the next chapter for sparks flew before July but there are no promises because I have extreme writers block.**

**I love you guys your all so supportive I will be back.**

**With love**

**-sparky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's pov**

Ashlee and I had been dating for about 4 months now, and just two weeks ago we had lost our virginity to each other.

I couldn't help but play it over and over in my mind. Every kiss, every touch, every sigh, and every scream. It was consuming about every bit of my mind,

She iris messaged me and told me to meet her in central park since she had been staying with Courtney for the last week and a half.

You know how you remember your lovers scent, well the strong smell of peaches engulfed my nostril

"Ashlee?" I asked as I looked up.

"No, it's the milk man," she replied.

I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck smelling her long blue streaked hair.

"I missed you babe,"

" I missed you and uhhh I have something to tell you." She replied turning around so she could face me.

"what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" she sighed

"really?" I asked.

"no, the pregnancy test was joking,"

"what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I guess we are going to be the best parents we can be."

"I'll love our child as much as I love you"

Ashlee punched my shoulder.

"you better!" she replied smirking…

on Olympus Aphrodite sighed, everything had turned out as planned

**AN:/ Ok, so sorry this chapter was short and this story in general… I really had planned to make this story much longer, but in the end I realized that this story is a piece of crap and I needed to just wrap it up for you guys. hell, I might write a sequel to this story sometime in this year containing the pregnancy and the baby,s first few weeks of life… if you want a sequel and didn't think this story was crap then review… if there is a sequel it wont be during the summer, but to those of you who followed I will put a notification as an update that the sequel is out(if it does come out…depends on the number of reviews I get requesting one)**

**With love**

**-sparky**


End file.
